Los 300 espartanos del rey Leonidas
by blisterscoff1995
Summary: Los guerreros de Leonidas jamas retroceden, jamas se rinden, lucharan hasta el ultimo aliento por un mundo libre...y morirán sabiendo que han logrado la gloria eterna...


Antes de la era de la modernización, los guerreros más esplendidos del mundo eran los espartanos. Guerreros muy disciplinados, los espartanos fueron separados de sus padres a un campamento militar a la corta edad de 7 años. Comprobando desde que nacieron los signos de defectos de nacimiento, los niños espartanos eran adiestrados para nunca tener miedo, y para nunca rendirse, que la mayor gloria era morir en batalla. A los espartanos que fueron enviados a la batalla se les dijo "vuelve con el escudo o sobre el". El mejor espartano era el rey Leonidas. Se rumoreaba que era el descendiente de Heracles. Esta es su historia de cómo se enfrentó al vasto ejército de Jerjes. Esta es la historias de los 300 espartanos en las termopilas.

**Primer día**

Ahora se puede ver el gran ejército persa, expandido más allá de lo que la vista puede alcanzar. Un espectáculo colorido y peculiar, en comparación con el metal amarillo oscuro de los escudos y cascos espartanos y el carmesí de las capas espartanas. Pero no hay extraña visión que pueda sacudir a los hombres del rey Leonidas, nada es capaz de generar cobardía entre ellos. Por el contrario, los persas miran nerviosos a la increíble falange frente a ellos que parece consistir exclusivamente de metal. Sus líneas apenas se mantienen, hablan nerviosos entre ellos y las lanzas bailan temblorosas en sus manos. Por otro lado, reina el silencio en las líneas de Esparta

- ¡Aquí es donde nosotros los contendremos! – Grito Leonidas a su ejército. Los espartanos se mantuvieron en posición

- ¡Aquí es donde nosotros lucharemos! ¡Aquí es donde ellos morirán! – Continúo Leonidas tratando de animar a sus guerreros

Artemis se unió:

- ¡Ganen estos escudos, muchachos!

- ¡AU! – Gritaron todos los espartanos elevando sus escudos

Leonidas miro sobre su hombro, y anuncio:

- Recuerden este día, hombres, porque será suyo para toda la eternidad

Mientras Leonidas miro hacia delante de nuevo, los persas se detuvieron justo antes de la entrada; un solo hombre montado en un caballo estaba a la cabeza del inmenso ejercito

- ¡Espartanos, entreguen sus armas!

Pero no hubo respuesta de los espartanos, hasta que una única lanza salió volando por el aire, golpeando al hombre sobre el caballo, cayendo muerto al suelo

- ¡Persas, vengan por ellas! – Bromeo Leonidas en voz alta, mientras los espartanos se pusieron en cuclillas a la defensiva, con sus escudos arriba.

Sonaron cuernos de batalla pérsicos, alertando a los hombres persas a correr hacia adelante y atacar a los espartanos.

Los persas corrieron hacia los griegos, que no se inmutaban por el gran número de hombres delante de ellos

- ¡Aguanten! – Grito Artemis a sus soldados

Los persas continuaron corriendo hacia adelante bajo el látigo de sus amos, sosteniendo sus lanzas cortas y escondiéndose detrás de sus escudos de paja, mientras sus gritos de batalla llenaban el aire. Pero los espartanos mantienen sus posiciones de forma constante. Cada escudo pesado protege al hombre que está a la izquierda de su portador. Y las lanzas de las líneas del frente se bajan, listas para penetrar en el cuerpo pérsico. La respiración de los espartanos es constante; ellos están esperando

Después Leonidas volvió a gritar:

- ¡No les den nada, y tomen todo de ellos!

- ¡Aguanten! – Gritó Artemis de nuevo

Luego, en una violenta colisión, los persas chocaron contra los fuertes escudos de los espartanos. La presión es enorme, pero los griegos no retroceden. No tiran sus escudos y corren para salvarse a si mismos, ya que deben volver con ellos, lo que significa la victoria, o sobre ellos, lo que significa morir en combate. Por lo tanto, lo que hacen es resistir y luchar. Y como la perfecta máquina de guerra que ellos son, los empujan hacia atrás, y fuera del estrecho pasaje. Los valientes hijos de oriente se lanzan una y otra vez en contra de la impenetrable falange espartana, solo para ser empujados hacia atrás, y ser asesinados

- ¡Empujen! – Gritó Artemis

- ¡¿Es eso lo mejor que puedes hacer?! – Exclamo Stelious provocando a los persas

- ¡Empujen! ¡Empujen! – Gritó Artemis nuevamente

Los espartanos empujaron varias veces más, hasta que Leonidas dio la orden de ataque:

- ¡Ahora!

Los escudos de los griegos cortaron una fila de persas. Varias veces más repitieron este patrón de presionar y atacar, cada vez terminando por ocultarse detrás de sus escudos. Como los intentos de asalto de los persas fallaban y su energía se agotaba, la masacre comenzó. Mientras tanto, Artemis, Leonidas y Stelious caminaron por la apertura del paso estrecho de las puertas de fuego.

Artemis ordenó:

- ¡Sin prisioneros!

- ¡AU! – Gritaron los espartanos

De esta manera, Artemis permitió que sus hombres se soltaran ahora y asesinaran a todos los persas a la vista

- ¡Sin piedad! – Exclamo Leonidas

- ¡AU! –Gritaron otra vez los espartanos

Bajo el mando del rey Leonidas los 300 empiezan a hacer lo que mejor saben hacer: luchar y matar. Ellos salen del paso, deseosos de masacrar a los que habían venido a reclamar con arrogancia la sumisión de Esparta a Jerjes, el rey-dios, a los que habían venido a conquistar Grecia, al no haber aprendido la lección de hace 10 años en maratón. Las lanzas se introducen en la carne, sus cabezas afiladas vienen chorreando sangre. Y cuando se lanzas con experiencia y matan a los enemigos lejanos, sacan las espadas. Y las espadas cortas de los espartanos son letales, el arma perfecta en las manos de los guerreros cualificados. Las cabezas y las extremidades son cortadas sin misericordia y los persas caen, la sangre salta, y los persas mueren.

Los griegos andaban sueltos matando a todos los persas en su camino. Durante la terrible batalla, Jerjes estaba observando la lucha sentado en su trono en la cima de una colina, saltando de su asiento de oro tres veces, sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo allí abajo en el estrecho paso. Lo que había considerado en un principio un paseo por el parque resulta una guerra que está a punto de perder, a pesar del hecho de que está atacando con miles contra unos pocos centenares.

De pronto, Leonidas se detuvo, y junto con él el resto de los espartanos, ya que los últimos persas estaban acurrucados en el extremo de un acantilado sobre el océano

- ¡Se ven sedientos! – Bromeo Artemis mientras regulaba su respiración

- Jajaja ¡pues vamos a darles algo de beber! – Grito Leonidas

Al instante los escudos estaban en frente de cada espartano de nuevo, y Leonidas ordeno:

- ¡Al acantilado!

Los hombres se dirigieron hacia los persas, mientras que estos últimos se tambalearon hacia atrás, causando que algunos de los suyos se cayeran.

Los espartanos empujaron a los persas al precipicio, teniendo apenas necesidad de usar sus espadas o lanzas, ya que ellos presionaban bien

Cuando el último persa cayó al acantilado, Leonidas grito:

- ¡Alto!

Artemis sonrió y comento:

- Esto es un buen comienzo ¡AU!

- ¡AU! – Rugieron los espartanos

El sonido de un cuerno causó que los espartanos se dieran vuelta y observaran millones de flechas arriba en el cielo.

Los hombres estaban un poco sorprendidos de que las flechas podían realmente bloquear el sol

- ¡Cúbranse! – Gritó Artemis, haciendo que cada hombre se escondiera debajo de su escudo, y se protegiera de las flechas.

Astinos sonrió para sus adentros, detrás de su escudo, pensando que esta batalla tendría un final fácil

- Persas cobardes – Susurro Leonidas junto a Astinos

De pronto Astinos recordó el comentario de Stelious:

- "Entonces vamos a luchar en la sombra"

Astinos rio en voz alta, obteniendo un gemido amargo de Stelious.

- ¿De qué diablos te ríes? – Ladro Stelious, detrás de astinos

Astinos sonrió y respondió

- Bueno, tenías que decirlo

Stelious pregunto de nuevo, pero más confundido:

- ¿Qué?

- Luchar en la sombra – Imito astinos divertido

Los hombres se rieron entre ellos, y las risas se fueron haciendo más y más fuertes, tan fuertes que los persas podían escucharla

Las flechas disminuyeron

- recupérense – ordene Artemis de nuevo

Cada hombre se levantó y miro a su alrededor, y a continuación ellos rompieron las flechas persas clavadas en sus escudos. Al instante ellos volvieron hacia las puertas de fuego, viendo como la unidad enemiga se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos. Los espartanos formaron un triángulo, a la espera de la llegada inminente de los jinetes persas, quienes estaban armados con sus propias lanzas

- ¡El día de hoy, ningún espartano morirá! – afirmo Leonidas

Astinos miraba a su padre, quien había captado que su hijo lo estaba mirando

- Tranquilo, hijo – lo alentó Artemis en voz baja

Pero poco tiempo después, los jinetes persas llegaron hasta los espartanos, y fueron rápidamente cercenados junto con sus caballos.

Durante el sangriento caos, Jerjes observaba la batalla atónito. Los espartanos estaban haciendo para lo que estaban entrenados para hacer, para lo que fueron criados para hacer, para lo que nacieron para hacer. No se les permitió tomar prisioneros o mostrar misericordia, a cualquier persa, sin importar quienes eran. Y conforme pasa el tiempo, el suelo se moja y es pintado con sangre, y parece que había sido arado. Los órganos pérsicos caen uno tras otro, creando montones de carne humana muerta y podrida, mientras que los griegos no sufren ninguna perdida.

Los persas siguen atacando, pero los espartanas permanecen firmes. El suelo se empapa mas de sangre persa. Caen uno tras otro, suplicando piedad. Muchos eran ya los cadáveres amontonados y a ningún espartano le habían dañado su yelmo. Leonidas y sus 300 luchan sin miedo, luchan por Esparta.

Al final de la mañana, incontables persas muertos yacen en sus pies

La batalla termino. Todo quedo en silencio, antes de que Leonidas se pusiera de pie, entre el desorden de los cuerpos

- No vienen más persas, por ahora

Leonidas se dio vuelta y encaro a sus hombres, lo que hace a todos ponerse de pie. Leonidas los miro y grito:

- ¡Asegúrense de que todo hombre está muerto, quienes están establecidos sobre este campo de batalla!

Al instante, los espartanos se dispersaron, y comenzaron a caminar apuñalando órganos libremente, asegurando de que estaban muertos. En simples palabras, los griegos mataban a aquellos persas que tuvieron la mala suerte de seguir vivos. La mayoría se habían quitado los cascos y escudos, mientras rastreaban a persas vivos a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto, Leonidas estaba comiendo una manzana y Artemis golpeaba con su lanza a los persas heridos

- Nuestros camaradas griegos están rogando por abrir una grieta en los persas, señor – informo Artemis

- ¡Bien! Tengo algo que creo que pueden manejar. Dígale a Daxos que quiero 20 de sus mejores, ansiosos y sobrios hombres listos para la siguiente carga – contesto Leonidas

Stelious corrió hacia Leonidas gritando:

- ¡Rey Leonidas!

Stelious se detuvo justo antes de llegar a Leonidas, jadeando en voz alta, tratando de recobrar el aliento

- Stelious, recupera el aliento, muchacho – ordeno Leonidas, mientras seguía masticando su manzana

- Si, mi señor – apenas alcanzo a decir Stelious agotado

Stelious tomo varias respiraciones más profundas, antes de anunciar:

- Los persas se acercan. Un pequeño contingente. Demasiado pequeño para un ataque

Stelious jadeaba de nuevo, mientras que Leónidas suspiro:

- Capitán, lo dejo a cargo

- Pero señor… – protesto Artemis

- Tranquilo, viejo amigo – dijo Leónidas calmado – si me asesinan, toda Esparta se levantaría en armas. Reza que ellos son tan estúpidos. Reza que nosotros tenemos suerte

Leonidas comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la que acababa de ir Stelious, y continúo diciendo:

- Además ¿no hay razón por la que no se puede ser civilizado estando allí?

- Ninguna, señor – respondió Artemis, mientras clavaba con su lanza a otro persa

Leonidas camino lentamente sobre el pasto de las termopilas, alejándose de sus guerreros y mirando burlonamente a Jerjes, que estaba sentado en un trono de oro macizo; los esclavos de Jerjes transportaban al rey-dios hacia Leónidas. Jerjes observaba encolerizado al espartano

- Déjame adivinar, tú debes ser…Jerjes – Dijo Leónidas sonriendo de forma burlona

Jerjes bajo de su altar, caminando tranquilamente por las escaleras de oro. Luego, uso a sus esclavos para llegar al suelo, pisando sin piedad las espaldas de sus hombres, y dijo, con voz grave:

- Ven, Leónidas. Razonemos juntos. Sería una lamentable perdida, sería nada menos que una locura, que tu, valiente rey, y tus valientes tropas murieran…todo por un simple malentendido. Nuestras culturas pueden compartir muchas cosas.

- ¡¿Oh, no te das cuenta?! Hemos compartido nuestra cultura con ustedes toda la mañana – se burló Leónidas

- La tuya es una tribu fascinante. Incluso ahora, ustedes son desafiantes, haciendo frente a su aniquilación y en presencia de un dios. No es prudente estar en mi contra, Leónidas. Imagínate el terrible destino que les espera a mis enemigos cuando yo mataría gustosamente a cualquiera de mis propios hombres por la victoria.

- Y yo moriría por cualquiera de los míos

- Ustedes los griegos se enorgullecen de su lógica. Te sugiero que la emplees. Considera la hermosa tierra que tu defiendes tan vigorosamente ¡imagina que yo la reduzco a cenizas a mi antojo! ¡Imagina el destino de tus mujeres!

- Es evidente que no conoces a nuestras mujeres. Bien podrían haber marchado ellas por aquí, a juzgar por lo que he visto. Tienes muchos esclavos, Jerjes, pero pocos guerreros. No pasara mucho tiempo antes de que teman más mis lanzas que tus látigos

- No son mis látigos lo que temen…es mi poder divino. Pero yo soy un dios generoso. Puedo hacerte rico más allá de toda medida. Yo te hare señor de la guerra de toda Grecia. Tú llevaras mi estandarte de guerra hacia el corazón de Europa. Tus rivales atenienses se arrodillaran a tus pies si quieres, pero tú también tienes que arrodillarte ante los míos – Dijo Jerjes tratando de seducirlo con promesas de poder y gloria

- Tú eres tan generoso como divino, oh rey de reyes. Esa oferta solo un loco la rechazaría – Respondió Leonidas con un sarcasmo disimulado – sin embargo, eh, la idea de arrodillarse, es…veras, matar a tantos de tus hombres, eh, bueno, ha dejado un pequeño calambre en mi pierna, por lo que arrodillarse sería difícil para mi

- No habrá gloria alguna en tu sacrificio – Dijo Jerjes enojadísimo – voy a borrar el recuerdo de Esparta de las historias. Cada trozo de pergamino griego arderá y a cada historiador y escriba griego se les sacara los ojos y se les cortara la lengua de la boca. ¡Pronunciar el nombre de Esparta o Leónidas será castigado con la muerte! ¡el mundo jamás sabrá que existieron!

- El mundo sabrá que hombres libres se opusieron a un tirano, que muy pocos se enfrentaron contra muchos y, antes de que esta batalla haya terminado, que incluso un rey-dios puede sangrar.

…

- Concejal Theron, al fin es útil para algo – Dijo Gorgo

- Mi rey y reina, yo solo entretenía a su invitado –respondió Theron mirando al mensajero persa

- Estoy seguro – dijo Leónidas seriamente, observando al mensajero y a sus numerosos escoltas

El mensajero abrió la boca para hablar

- Antes de hablar, persa – interrumpió Leónidas – conoce que en Esparta todos, incluso el mensajero de un rey, es responsable por las palabras de su voz. Ahora ¿Qué mensaje traes?

- Tierra y agua – Contesto el mensajero persa extendiendo los brazos

- ¿Cabalgaste desde Persia por tierra y agua? – pregunto Leónidas sarcásticamente

- No seas evasivo ni estúpido, persa – le advirtió Gorgo – no puedes serlo en Esparta

- ¿Por qué cree ella que puede hablar entre hombres? – pregunto el mensajero molesto

- Porque solo las espartanas paren verdaderos hombres –respondió Gorgo desafiante

El emisario miro furioso a la espartana

- Caminemos, para calmar nuestras lenguas – Propuso Leónidas

Todos empezaron a caminar

- Si valoran sus vidas, ante su aniquilación total, escuche detenidamente, Leónidas: Jerjes conquista y controla todo donde el ponga sus ojos. El guía un ejército tan grande que sacude la tierra al marchar, tan vasto que deja los ríos secos. Todo lo que el dios rey Jerjes requiere es esto: una simple ofrenda de tierra y agua. Una prueba de la sumisión de Esparta a la voluntad de Jerjes

Persas y espartanos por igual dejaron de caminar. Leonidas reflexionaba

- ¿Sumisión? – Dijo Leónidas con el ceño fruncido, y negó con la cabeza – eso es un poco difícil. Vera, se rumorea que los atenienses ya han rechazado esa oferta. Y si esos filósofos y amantes de niños han tenido ese valor, pues…

- Debemos ser diplomáticos… - dijo Theron

- Y por supuesto, los espartanos – interrumpió Leónidas – tenemos una reputación que mantener

- Elija sus siguientes palabras cuidadosamente, Leónidas; podrían ser sus últimas como rey

Leonidas se vuelve y reflexiona sobre la oferta, mirando a varias personas alrededor de él, el último de los cuales es Gorgo.

- Tierra y agua… - murmuro Leónidas. Saca su espada y apunta hacia el mensajero persa, quien retrocede casi hacia el gran pozo. Los guardias de Esparta sacan sus espadas y apuntan a los acompañantes del mensajero

- ¡Loco!... ¡estás loco!

- Tierra y agua…hallaras mucho de ambas cosas allá abajo – Dijo Leónidas, indicando el pozo con su espada

- Ningún hombre, persa o griego, ¡ningún hombre amenaza a un mensajero! – grito el persa asustado

- Traes las coronas y cabezas de reyes conquistados a las puertas de mi ciudad, insultas a mi reina, amenazas a mi gente con la esclavitud y la muerte. He elegido mis palabras cuidadosamente, persa. Tal vez debiste haber hecho lo mismo

- ¡Esto es una blasfemia! ¡Esto es una locura!

Leonidas baja su espada y mira a Gorgo; ella asiente para que acabe con el

- ¿locura? ¡ESTO ES ESPARTA! – Grito Leónidas frente a la cara del mensajero. El espartano patea al mensajero en el pecho y este cae al pozo. Los guardias de Esparta se encargan de asesinar a los acompañantes del emisario.

…

Zeus lleno el cielo con sus rayos y azoto los barcos persas con vientos huracanados. Un espectáculo glorioso, digno de ser contemplado…espartanos y acadios gritaban, saltaban, agitaban los brazos y celebraban eufóricos, viendo como los mil barcos del tirano Jerjes y sus tripulantes caen abatidos por la tormenta. Solo uno entre los espartanos conservo su calma espartana. Solo el, solo su rey Leónidas…

…

- ¡Muévanse! ¡Sigan adelante, perros! – Grito el emisario persa azotando con un látigo a sus esclavos - ¡muévanse! ¡Hacia adelante, dije! ¡Deténganse aquí!

Los esclavos se detuvieron. El emisario persa se encontró con un grupo de griegos que estaban construyendo un muro para contener a los persas

- ¿Quién comanda aquí? ¡Yo soy el emisario del regidor de todo el mundo. El dios de dioses, rey de reyes, y por su autoridad yo exijo que alguien me muestre a su comandante!

El emisario es ignorado por los griegos

- Escuchen ¿ustedes creen que una docena de ustedes nos asustan? Estas colinas estas llenas de nuestros exploradores. ¿Y ustedes creen que su patético muro hará alguna cosa además de caer como hojas secas en la cara de…? – el emisario ve que el muro de piedra está parcialmente compuesto de cadáveres persas

- Nuestros ancestros construyeron este muro, usando antiguas piedras del corazón de la misma Grecia. Y con un poco de ayuda espartana, tus exploradores suministraron la argamasa – explico Stelious

- ¡Ustedes pagaran por su barbarie!

El emisario alzo el látigo, pero Stelious salto y le corto su brazo sin piedad

- ¡Mi brazo! - grito el emisario lleno de dolor

- Ya no es tuyo – Dijo Stelious – vete ahora y corre a decirle a tu Jerjes que enfrenta hombres libres aquí, no esclavos. Hazlo rápido antes de que decida agrandar nuestro muro

- No…no esclavos…tus mujeres serán esclavas. Tus hijos, tus hijas, tus ancianos serán esclavos, pero no tú, no. ¡Para el atardecer de este día serás hombre muerto! ¡Las mil naciones del imperio persa descenderán sobre ti! ¡Nuestras flechas bloquearan el sol!

- Entonces vamos a luchar en la sombra – Contesto Stelious

…

**Primera noche**

Artemis ordeno a sus hombres apilar los cadáveres en forma de muralla. Mientras estaban frescos y con toda su fuerza, el rey loco les envía lo mejor que tiene. Los inmortales, la guardia personal del rey Jerjes y la fuerza guerrera más letal de toda Asia. El rey-dios había mordido el anzuelo.

Los 10.000 inmortales marchaban hacia la muralla de muertos espartana, que se escondían detrás.

Había varias criaturas extrañas en el grupo pérsico

Los inmortales sirvieron a la oscura voluntad de reyes persas por 500 años. Con ojos tan oscuros como la noche, con dientes afilados hasta hacerlos colmillos; seres sin alma. La elite del ejército persa.

El líder de los inmortales levanto su mano y la hizo un puño, deteniendo a las tropas detrás de él.

El inmortal se quedó allí por unos momentos examinando la muralla. Después, saco sus dos espadas de la espalda.

Rápidamente el resto de los inmortales sacan sus espadas como respuesta, mientras el líder permanece en silencio, listo para la batalla

- ¡Espartanos, empujen! – ordeno Leónidas

Los valientes 300 empujaron contra el muro de órganos podridos. El muro cayo rápidamente hacia abajo sobre el líder de los inmortales, mientras que los espartanos sacaron sus espadas y lanzas, dispuestos a luchar hasta la muerte.

Leonidas fue el primero en correr por el muro de los cuerpos, y apuñalo al inmortal entre los escombros de los cuerpos, causándole la muerte al instante.

Y en una carrera gloriosa, los espartanos cargan contra los inmortales. Crean un charco de sangre, mientras Jerjes contemplaba la batalla creyéndose un dios supremo.

Los pocos espartanos estaban siendo abrumados por el número de los inmortales.

Inmortales…Leónidas pone sus nombres a prueba. Resulta que no son inmortales, después de todo. Uno a uno caen gracias a las lanzas y espadas espartanas. Metal chocando contra el metal, los gritos de los heridos, los sonidos de la batalla es todo lo que se escucha.

De repente, los inmortales lanzan a uno de sus "monstruos"

- ¡Padre! – grito Astinos. El bloqueo con su escudo la espada que iba en dirección a su padre. Pero rápidamente, ambos hombres clavaron sus espadas, al unísono, en el cuerpo del inmortal.

Artemis y Astinos miraron brevemente a sus compañeros, mientras el persa caía muerto al suelo.

El monstruo tenía una espada en la mano, y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la batalla, matando a sus propios hombres para ganar terreno.

Dilios cayo hacia el suelo, con un inmortal sobresaliendo por encima de él.

La lanza de Leónidas voló rápidamente, internándose en la garganta del hombre que atacaba a Dilios.

Mientras tanto, el monstruo se apodero de un hacha bastante grande y se la lanzo a Leónidas, que estaba siendo empujado hacia abajo por Dilios.

Leonidas se salvó del ataque del monstruo por poco. Este último corrió hacia Dilios, y de una patada mando al espartano de nuevo hacia la pila de cadáveres.

El rey lucho contra el monstruo y logro decapitarlo, pero no pudo evitar que este enemigo asesinara a un espartano que intentaba ayudarle en pleno combate

- ¡Acadios, ahora! – Grito Leónidas en cuanto se recuperó de su intensa lucha

- ¡Vamos! ¡Mostrémosles a los espartanos lo que podemos hacer! – Grito Daxos entusiasmado

Rápidamente 20 acadios se filtraron en la batalla. Ellos gritaban y maldecían, hiriendo alocadamente; mas barbaros que guerreros. Ellos crearon un remarcable desorden. Valientes principiantes, hicieron su parte.

Los espartanos formaron un muro de escudos, mientras que la fila de hombres detrás de los escudos apuñalaba violentamente a los inmortales que estaban en frente de los escudos. Una vez más empujaron a los inmortales restantes al acantilado. Los espartanos continuaron presionando a los últimos inmortales.

En esta ocasión la batalla causo algunas bajas en los hombres de Leónidas pero los inmortales no hicieron fama a su nombre. Espartanos y acadios ponían a prueba su nombre…los inmortales fallaron la prueba de Leónidas. Y el hombre que se cree a sí mismo un dios, siente un escalofrió muy humano.

Los griegos montaron un campamento, una fogata y celebraron

- ¡Por nuestro rey! – grito Artemis

- ¡AU!

- ¡Y por nuestros muertos! – exclamo Artemis

- ¡AU!

- ¡¿A quién se atreverá Jerjes a enviar ahora?! – dijo un griego borracho

- ¡Nada nos detendrá ahora! – grito otro griego más borracho que el anterior

- ¡AU!

**Segundo día**

Al amanecer, un nuevo ejército de Jerjes ataca. Aullidos de barbaros, suenan los látigos. Aquellos de atrás gritan:

- ¡avancen!

Los del frente gritan:

- ¡atrás!

Los espartanos luchan valientemente contra una serie de enemigos. Y son testigos del grotesco espectáculo escupido desde el rincón más oscuro del imperio de Jerjes. De pronto, un enorme rinoceronte carga hacia adelante, matando a sus propios hombres

Los espartanos se esconden detrás de sus escudos en una perfecta línea recta, mientras que uno se quedó al frente, sin elevar su escudo. Solo con una lanza levantada, listo para tomar la vida de la oscura criatura.

Astinos lanzo su lanza, golpeando al rinoceronte directamente en el cuero cabelludo

Sin embargo, la criatura siguió corriendo. Pero dentro de poco tiempo el rinoceronte comenzó a cojear y se iba debilitando más y más, hasta caer muerto ante los pies de Astinos.

Astinos entonces saco su lanza de la cabeza del rinoceronte, mientras que los espartanos se reunieron alrededor de el para observar a la criatura. Pero rápidamente entraron de nuevo en la batalla, con un nuevo enemigo llevando armas nuevas.

Bocanadas de fuego y humo explotaron en torno a los espartanos, rebotando en sus escudos. Pero aun así los espartanos se mantuvieron firmes. Ahora era evidente que los números no contaban para nada.

Stelious corría hace adelante, a través del humo y del fuego. Salto tras las líneas enemigas, y mato a un hombre, lanzando una bomba mágica. Pero una gran pila de las mismas cosas causo una gran explosión que resonó a través de toda la zona.

Para cuando el humo se disipo, Stelious se mantuvo inmutable, mientras que todos los hombres que le rodeaban estaban muertos en el suelo.

Los persas caen por centenares. Los espartanos enviaron los cuerpos mutilados y los corazones frágiles de regreso a los pies del rey Jerjes.

El rey Jerjes estaba molesto con sus generales y los "disciplinaba" decapitándolos a todos

Más tarde, Jerjes envía a sus monstruos del otro lado del mundo. Pero eran bestias torpes, y los despojos de persas muertos son resbalosos. Acababan con sus propias tropas; elefantes enormes y estúpidos que resbalaban torpemente por los precipicios llevándose a muchos persas con ellos.

Jerjes envió a sus hombres de nuevo, pero esta vez los envió con muchos arqueros.

Luego de que Astinos matara a varios persas, Stelious se reunió con el joven:

- ¿Sigues aquí? – Pregunto Astinos

- Alguien debe cuidar tu espalda – Respondió Stelious

- No, ¡estoy ocupado!

Stelious y Astinos peleaban codo con codo, reduciendo a todos los enemigos en su camino. Mientras luchaban se gritaban cosas unos a otros. Se veían como verdaderos hermanos de armas, siempre compitiendo amistosamente entre ellos

- ¡Reagrupen! – ordeno Leónidas

- ¡Astinos! ¡Hijo mío! – llamo Artemis, y asintió con la cabeza, felicitándolo

Astinos sonrió a su padre. Un jinete persa galopo a las espaldas del joven espartano, y Astinos estaba todavía allí con una sonrisa

- ¡Astinos! ¡NO! – Grito Artemis. Astinos se dio vuelta y el jinete le corto la cabeza sin misericordia

La batalla continua. Los espartanos pierden a pocos, pero cada perdida es un amigo o un familiar cercano. Y al ver el cuerpo decapitado de su propio joven hijo, el capitán rompe filas. Enloquece; sediento de sangre.

Los gritos de dolor del capitán por su hijo aterran más al enemigo que los más fuertes tambores de guerra. Se necesitan tres hombres para controlarlo y volverlo en sí. El día es de los espartanos. Ninguna canción es cantada

**Segunda noche**

Mientras los espartanos permanecen reunidos en torno a una fogata, Efialtes traiciona al rey Leónidas ayudando a Jerjes a encontrar otra ruta alternativa al paso de las termopilas, resentido porque Leónidas no lo dejo estar en su ejército debido a su cuerpo deforme

- ¿Dilios? – Llamo Leónidas – espero que ese rasguño no te haya inutilizado – el rey observo la venda blanca de Dilios

- De ninguna forma, mi señor, es solo un ojo. Y los dioses me agraciaron con un repuesto

- ¿Mi capitán?

- Maldice a los dioses y se lamenta solo

Daxos cabalga rápidamente hacia el campamento espartano y llama al rey:

- ¡Leónidas! – grito el acadio nervioso bajando de su caballo – estamos acabados, acabados te digo. Destruidos.

- ¡Daxos, cálmate!

- Un jorobado traidor guio a los inmortales al camino secreto detrás nuestro. Los focenses que dejaste se fueron espantados sin luchar. Esta batalla termino, Leónidas

- Esta batalla acabara cuando yo diga que se acabó

- ¡Te advierto, los inmortales nos rodearan! ¡Las puertas calientes caerán! – Grito Daxos desesperado, pensando que Leónidas no comprendía lo que estaba pasando

- ¡Espartanos! ¡Prepárense para la gloria!

- ¿Gloria? ¿Te has vuelto loco? No hay ninguna gloria que perseguir; solo retirarse, rendirse…o la muerte.

- ¡Eso es fácil de decidir para nosotros, acadio! ¡Los espartanos jamás retrocedemos! ¡Los espartanos jamás nos rendimos! Ve y esparce la palabra. Que todo griego reunido sepa la verdad. ¡Y que cada hombre busque en su propia alma! Y mientras estés allá, busca en tu propia alma

- Mis hombres se irán conmigo – dijo Daxos, subiendo a su caballo- Dios te acompañe, Leonidas

El acadio se fue con su caballo, desapareciendo en la oscuridad

- ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! Agrúpense. Nunca retroceder. Nunca rendirse: esa es la ley espartana. Y por esa ley espartana, iremos y lucharemos, y moriremos…una nueva era ha comenzado. Una era de libertad. Y que todo el mundo sepa, que 300 espartanos ¡dieron hasta su último aliento para defenderla!

- ¡AU, AU, AU!

Artemis regreso con el grupo, muy triste y abatido

- Amigo mío… - dijo Leónidas

- he vivido mi vida entera sin remordimiento, hasta ahora. No porque mi hijo diera su vida por su nación. Es solo que nunca le dije que él era lo que yo más amaba, que estuvo a mi lado con honor, que era lo mejor que había en mi

- Mi corazón está roto por tu perdida – dijo Leónidas muy apenado

- ¿Corazón? He llenado mi corazón con odio

- Bien… - contesto Leónidas comprensivo – Dilios, vamos a caminar

- sí, mi señor

**Tercer día**

- Pero señor, estoy bien y preparado para la batalla – Dijo Dilios

- Y eres uno de los mejores – respondió Leónidas – pero tienes otro talento que no tiene ningún otro espartano. Llevaras mis últimas órdenes al consejo con fuerza y entusiasmo. Cuéntales sobre nuestra historia. Que cada griego sepa lo que paso aquí. Tendrás una gran historia que contar. Una historia de victoria

- ¿Victoria? – Dijo Dilios un poco atónito – sí, mi señor…señor, ¿algún mensaje?

- ¿Para la reina?

Dilios asintió con la cabeza. Leonidas le entrego al espartano el regalo de Gorgo. Dilios apretó el regalo con su mano, valorando el objeto que le entregaba Leónidas tanto como su propia vida

- Ninguno que tenga palabras – Dijo Leónidas misteriosamente

Cientos se marcharon. Solo un puñado se quedó. Solo uno mira hacia atrás. Con el ánimo triste, preocupado, con el paso lento y cansado, Dilios recorrió el camino de vuelta. Negros nubarrones nublaban el cielo y en su corazón pesaban como plomo

- ¡Espartanos! – Grito Leónidas a sus 300 – preparen el desayuno y coman mucho, ¡porque esta noche cenaremos en el infierno!

Ahora solo Leónidas y sus 300 espartanos defienden sus derechos. Ellos no le temen a la muerte. Van a luchar hasta el último aliento, lucharan por Esparta y por un mundo libre de tiranía. Mantienen sus escudos en alto, se paran en círculo y esperan su final. Los espartanos están rodeados, no hay esperanza…pero ellos no retroceden, no se rinden…morirán peleando…como héroes, como guerreros…como espartanos.

FIN


End file.
